Love Reaches No Bounds
by XxTrunk'sBabyGirlxX
Summary: My first Truten story. Trunks longs to be in the arms of his best friend, Goten. But when danger and Trunks's job threaten their relationship will Trunks and Goten survive the brutality? Or will their separate lives break the bond they have firmly created for years? Yaoi, Mpreg (I have no idea what a lemon is so if this counts as one tell me :)
1. Introduction

A/N: Hello people who read my weird Mpreg stories! :) im the person you would really come to to read about dbz mpreg if thats what youre into. 3 please dont spam me with hate on my stories. THANKS!

Disclaimer: me no ownie any of the characters :)

Intro

He felt it. The warm need, the heated want he felt for the younger saiyan. It filled every crevice in his body. Sometimes he wanted him so badly he didn't knoiw what to do.

The need to be near the young saiyan pulled at his being. he wanted him, but couldn't have him. At night he had sexual dreams about them together. In the morning his length would be so erected it wouldn't go down till early evening.

_I wish...I wish i could just be with him...Goten,_ Trunks thought while training. Yes, training. he was much like his father in every way. His looks and his figure. His toned muscles and body were what he thought his best friend would love the most.

_Goten never would think about me in that manner... He will just push me away... Like my father did my mother,_ Trunks launched a dangerous blast into the sky, probably blowing a nearby planet to dust

He Wanted his best friend...

Heyy guys! There's the introduction for you guys. Comment and Respond to the story! thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews! Here's my next chapter! Enjoy!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GRAPHIC! You have been warned. Muahahahaha!

Disclaimer: me no ownie any of the characters :)

Chapter 1

Goten watched as Trunks cooked them both dinner,"Chibi?"

Goten looked lovingly at his best friend. The nickname was given to him when he was 7 by the violet-haired boy. He looked up and saw the prince's blue eyes looking back at him.

Goten is 17, his best friend 18. He was so confused about why Trunks, the heir to Vegetasai, would beg him to stay every night.

_Does he love me? No. Impossible, _The raven-haired boy was taken aback as Trunks smashed his lips into the younger saiyan's.

Goten let his eye shut and let the older boy explore the inner parts of his mouth. He felt his pulse rise. He moaned and grabbed Trunks's hair, running his hand through the thick strands.

"Chibi...I..."

"I love you too."

Trunks pulled away from the smaller, younger saiyan. He caught his breath and ran his hand over the tip of Goten's tail. The downy fur standing up as goosebumps enveloped his body.

"Truely?" Trunks was scared of Goten's answer. He just wanted the pain in his heart to die away. He was left wondering about the smaller boy.

"Yes." Goten perked up as Trunks seized his body in a hug. Goten groaned then let his saiyan instincts take control. He exposed Trunks's shoulder and bit into it. he young prince did the same. The claim was powerful on the one he loved. He licked the crimson blood. It tasted metallic. His temperature rose and he smiled deviously at his mate.

"I want you so badly."

Trunks ripped off Goten's gi pants and exposed his hard length. Trunksran his tounge over Goten's bottom lip demanding entrance. he parted his lips as Trunks explored the inside of his mouth. Trunks moaned and gently eased his length into Goten.

"No no. Mine." Goten thrusts into Trunks's backside," Mine."

"Yes! Yes! I'm yours!"

Goten smirks as Trunks yells his name at the top of his lungs. A few hours later Goten is massaging Trunks's back as the prince slept on his chest. He felt a ki slowly rising and he opened his eyes, tired from the nap he just awoke from.

"OH MY KAMI!" Vegeta bellowed, his tail whipping around in fury. He was clearly enraged by the sight he was beholding. His son, the heir to the throne, was being held by the third class's son.

"TRRUUNKS!" Vegeta's rage grew as the demi-saiyan came to the realization of his position. His father was SS4. His arms crossed, canines showing, and his tail whipping behind him.

"Get your ass out of that fucking lower classes hold!"

"Father I-"

"NO EXCUSES!"

Vegeta's fury blinded him as he pulled Trunks away from Goten. Vegeta slapped Trunks in the back of the head and forced a training uniform into Trunk's arms.

"You will not see that boy again! Am I clear?!"

"As glass Father..."

Vegeta grunted not wanting to fight with his son on the subject any longer. He left as Trunks got dressed.

_Goten...I'm sorry..._

He flew out the window in the uniform. He sensed his father with his lover.

"You clown! You dare disgrace the royal family you brat!"

Trunks lowered his ki so he wouldn't be detected.

"Sir I-"

"YOU MATED MY SON! UNFORGIVABLE!"

Vegeta charged his Big Bang Attack as Goten's eyes grew wide.

"FATHER NO!"

Vegeta growled absent-heartedly as his son embraced the other demi-saiyan,"IF YOU KILL HIM YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"

"Fine."

He launched his attack

OMG! WHY VEGETA?! WHY?! Until next time you guys. Remeber to review! Laterz!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Helloo people! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Only one for Chapter 2 but I know ill get more soon! Love you guys! I've gotten readers from all over the world. Thanks again everyone. I appreciate it1

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters

Chapter 3

Goten shielded Trunks but didn't feel the blast touch his back. He looked up to see Piccolo. He was happy to see the green alien but worried about his physical being.

"Vegeta. Why are you attacking them?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NAMEK!"

"These boys are like blood to me! Tell me Vegeta!"

The prince scowled and pointed to the boys,"They MATED!"

Piccolo frowns,"And?"

Vegeta powered down from his super saiyan form. He was annoyed yes, but he knew his son had a crush on the baka's kid for a while.

"Trunks...Goten...Go home," Vegeta's tone was hushed but sincere.

"Yes Father."

Vegeta smiled. The rare sight was accepted by the young prince. He was pulled close by Goten and kissed deeply in the mouth.

"I love you Trunks. I won't let anyone keep us from our love."

Trunks smirks, trademarking the royal family's symbol of affection. He levitates taking the younger saiyan with him.

He was happy. He had the love of his life next to him. He wanted to be with him since they were 13 years old, but his father told him when he turned 18 he would dream of his life mate. Thing was. His life mate didn't look like Goten at all.

His eyes were blue and his tail sleek, puffy, and charcoal black. He wanted to see that person so badly in real life. He felt the most meaningful connection with that one person. Or should I say saiyan. He was afraid if Goten found out their love would be over before it started.

Goten looked at Trunks, his mate's eyes glazed over and glossy,"Trunks?"

"Yes Goten?"

"You look upset."

"I'm fine. Honest."

"Alright..."

Goten was petrified for the well-being of his mate.

**Oo3 weeks lateroO**

Trunks was regurgitating his food once again into the toilet. He was rapidly gaining weight even though he trained harder and harder each day. His energy would drain faster then it came to him as he slept.

_What's wrong with me? My body feels so wrong under my feet...  
_

**Oh God! Trunks! LOL! you know whats going on right? remember to follow/favorite and review! Thanks guys ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Helloo people! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Only one for Chapter 2 but I know ill get more soon! Love you guys! I've gotten readers from all over the world. Thanks again everyone. I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters

**Chapter 3**

Goten watched Trunks closely as his mate played with his food.

"Are you sick Trunks?" Goten put the back of his hand to Trunks's forehead," You seem alright."

"Goten...have you been having the life mate dreams?"

"Yes, why?"

"Who does your life mate look like?"

Goten's heart thumped in his chest. His blood froze and he looked sadly at the person he thought he loved. He knew his life mate wasn't Trunks. He **HATED** it! He loved Trunks **so **much.

"It's...not you..."

Trunks nodded, his heart breaking with every moment of silence between the two. He looked at Goten who's smile faded, he looked depressed.

"Trunks...I don't want us to separate..."

"I'm pregnant."

"I love you too, but...what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant Goten."

Goten's eyes went wide,"WHO'S THE FATHER?! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!"

"Um...you are moron."

Goten powered down from super saiyan and looked at Trunks curiously,"Really?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"Nope."

Vegeta growls and looks at Goten who is grinning. Trunks kisses Goten and smies.

_**I can't interfere with their relationship. They look so happy,** _Vegeta thought.

Trunks fists his hands through Goten's hair. His kiss was fierce and heated. He wanted to have sex with his lover, but his new found pregnancy would get in the way when he was further along.

"Go-ten..."

"I know Trunks..."

Goten picks up his mate and brought him to a guest room. He pulled off his tanktop as well as Trunks's.

"Oh Goten..."

Goten smiled and pulled down Trunks's pants to reveal his hard member that was leaking pre-cum," Goten don't tease me...I need you inside me..."

Goten smirks and pulls off his gi bottoms. He wanted it so badly. More than his pregnant mate ever could. He grabs Trunks's thighs and lifts him up. He frowns,"WAIT! IM GOING TO MISS MY SHOW! BYE TRUNKS!"

Goten flew out the window leaving his agitated lover alone, stark-naked, on the bed.

"GOTEN!"

Trunks's anger was more powerful than Mirai's toward the androids. He was this close, **THIS FUCKING CLOSE, **to having the ultimate sex with his lower and he had to go watch a STUPID SHOW! He threw on his clotes, he flew out the window landing in Goten's room," YOU DITCHED ME TO WATCH TEEN WOLF!"

"And Pretty Little Liars."

Trunks punches Goten,"You know I love PLL. You should have told me," He sits down and munches on Goten's popcorn.

"Hey."

"Hey Dad."

Goku frowns at Trunks who has cookie crumbs and popcorn pieces all over his face. He slowly sips his soda and Goten frowns,"Um...Dad? Can you leave?"

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?!"

"...Pretty Little Liars..."

"AND YOU DON'T INVITE ME?!"

Soon Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, and Chiotzu were all watching PLL.

"SCOOT OVER!" Vegeta screamed.

"HEY STOP PUSHING!" Yamcha cried.

"GET HIM SPENCER!" Piccolo yelled.

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" They all bellowed.

"Don't make me go up there!" Chi-chi sighed knowing those men wouldn't shut their mouths no matter how many times she said it.


End file.
